Fly
by RelatosdeunaOtaku
Summary: Ella rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Yue; su piel, su cabello eran tan suaves...Su olor, su olor era... De los labios de Sakura salió un gritito cuando sintió el sólo roce de su mejilla contra la ajena. Pero... ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo actuaba de aquella manera si no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así? ¿La estaba...? ¿...La estaba Yue abrazando?
1. Insomnio

**Clasificación:** K

**Notas del autor:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pues esta es una historia que a decir verdad en un principio iba a ser un relato corto de una páginas, pero creo que me emocioné demasiado y me quedó en unas 9 páginas, por lo que voy a dividirlo en tres capítulos para que así les quedé más cómodo a la vista! Antes que nada quería decir que esta historia la escribí para dedicarsela a mi amiga Daeksong, mi fuente de apoyo e inspiración, sobre todo la escribí porque quería darle apoyo y mucha fuerza, y decirle que valoro mucho su amistad y agradecerle por todo. Un besazo! espero que les guste!

**Advertencias:** Hago una pequeña alusión al Yaoi, pero en último capítulo y tan sólo es un esbozo o una alusión que se refleja en una frase que no tiene que ver en la relación de Yue y Sakura, sólo sentí que debía avisar :D

* * *

**Capitulo I- Insomnio**

No es que fuese culpa de aquella pacífica noche, y mucho menos lo era de la tranquila pero intensa jornada que se desdibujaba con cada lóbrega pincelada celeste. Simplemente era uno de esos días, sí, de esos en que por más que sus hermosos y genuinos ojos de un intenso esmeralda se cerraran hasta fruncirse, no lograba sumergir su mente en el mundo de los sueños. Tan sencillo y fútil como aquello; y no es que ella no estuviera por la labor, sino que podía. ¡No podía! Tampoco resultaba ser a causa de que ninguna inquietud la mortificará, mas ahora que al fin había conseguido transformar una por una todas las cartas, ya nada perturbaba sus noches. ¿O sí? Se llevó un dedo a los labios, aunque quizá podría quejarse de la apresurada y más bien desventurada partida de Syaoran, pero aquel desafortunado hecho no parecía atormentarle, por lo menos no más de lo acostumbrado. Sí, era un hecho que quería volver a verlo, abrazarlo de nuevo y quizá... Quizá hacer esas cosas que los novios hacen, no obstante obviando ese pequeño detalle no se sentía especialmente ansiosa o angustiada por ello, pues después de todo Syaoran le había prometido que volvería cuanto antes y por el momento, no hallaba razón por la cual anularía su palabra.

No, definitivamente no era ese hecho el que hacía desvelarse noche tras noche a la dulce y cándida Sakura. La aludida lanzó un suspiro apesadumbrado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dormir? Si bien, por si sola la mera tarea de madrugar cada mañana ya le resultaba harto difícil, no quería imaginar lo imposible que sería con aquel insomnio despegar los parpados al día siguiente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía el deber de lidiar con aquel latoso insomnio! ¡Qué rabia! Maldijo para sus adentros, pues si ya era insufrible el sentirse tan extenuada aún lo era más no poder conciliar el sueño.

― ¡Kero-chan! ¡Kero-chan! ¡Despierta! ― Lo zarandeó levemente, pero aquello no resultaba ser más que un intento vano. ― ¡Kero-chan! No puedo dormir. ― Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron con energías renovadas cuando varios tantos de palabras surgieron de los diminutos labios de su guardián, no obstante toda esperanza se esfumó como la espuma al comprobar que tan sólo estaba murmurando en sueños. ― ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Quédate durmiendo! ― bufó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y erguía su cabeza en un gesto de lo más infantil. Aquello no era justo, no podía serlo, pues desde que la paz había llegado a la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, una colegiala de los más común, aunque quizá no tanto, aquel al que apodaba cariñosamente como Kero-chan, no había pasado más que a ser un peluche parlante cuya única función era devorar todo tipo de dulces e irritar de sobremanera a Sakura. Y para más inri, a pesar de que lo único que le había pedido a cambio de su vida plena de placeres era que le hiciese compañía en su insomnio, aquello no había sucedido ni una sola noche. ¡NI UNA! En ese preciso instante una extraña ansiedad comenzó a someter a la niñita siendo así que no podía cesar de dar vueltas en su cama y patalear. Estaba inquieta, muy inquieta, tanto que a duras penas permanecía tumbada sobre la cama, fue por ello que en un acto de locura pensó:

_¡Se acabó! ¡me marchó! ¿A dónde? ¡No sé! ¡Pero me voy! _

Siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, puesto que, de alguna forma, sentía que no podía permanecer allí ni un instante más o de lo contrario comenzaría a tirarse de los cabellos cual desquiciada y frustrada maníaca.

Y la verdad, es que con la llave colgada al cuello y las cartas Sakura en mano, no le resultó difícil improvisar una fuga. Al fin y al cabo esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, claro está que en las otras ocasiones estaba justificada por la urgencia de capturar las cartas Clow; sí, tan sólo usaría la carta The Fly y The Mirror por si las moscas, puesto que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que tanto Keroberos como su "querido" hermanito Touya descubrieran su paradero, por lo menos no en esa ocasión.

Sin saber muy bien porque, sus titubeantes pasos le condujeron a aquella casa que creía conocer demasiado bien de lo que le gustaría, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus pasos le habían llevado nuevamente a la morada de Yukito? ¿Por qué seguía recurriendo a aquel lugar todas y cada una de sus noches de insomnio? Antes de ser consciente de la repercusión de sus acciones, ya se encontraba frente al umbral de aquella propiedad ajena y con el dedo apunto de presionar el timbre. Pero no lo hizo, y la razón por la que no ejecutó dicha acción fue porque pensó;

_¿Estará Yukito-san durmiendo?_

A pesar de que Yukito no era, ni por asomo, la primera persona que había acudido a sus pensamientos, si fue la razón por la que estuvo a un paso de girar sobre sus talones. Y lo habría hecho, lo habría hecho de no ser porque sorpresivamente le pareció vislumbrar luz en el que parecía ser el cuarto del susodicho. ¡Está despierto! Exclamó aliviada la voz de sus pensamientos, sin embargo fue reprendida por un sentimiento de culpabilidad; no estaba bien, definitivamente no podía estarlo, acudir a la casa de Yukito sólo para reclamar ver a alguien que no era él... Sin embargo, el anhelo de Sakura fue más intenso que cualquier otro remordimiento, pues mejor era arrepentirse de haber hecho cuanto querías que de no hacerlo, o eso pensó ella.

_Ding, Dong. _

Incluso la misma Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del timbre, ¡Ay madre! ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Lo había hecho! Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar mientras las manos le temblaban y daba vueltas sobre si misma cuando menos, inquieta. Sentimiento que creció en su interior con cada instante que se sucedía sin respuesta alguna. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sería que no quería verla? O... ¿Quizá en realidad estaba durmiendo? Definitivamente la espera la estaba devorando nervio a nervio, y así fue, hasta que por fin aquella maldita puerta se decidió por ser abierta.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Pero que grata sorpresa! ― Sonrió Yukito tan gentil como de costumbre. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la mañana aquí? ― A pesar de que le hubiese gustado, no pronunció palabra alguna al contemplar el aspecto que presentaba Sakura, el sólo hecho de que permaneciese en pijama ya era muy revelador.

― ¡B-Buenas noches Yukito-san! ― Empezó a jugar con sus dedos casi por necesidad, ella no quería hacer eso, no, no quería usar y engañar a Yukito de aquella forma, pero si no quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ― ¿Te he despertado?

― ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Qué va! ¡No podía dormir así que estaba haciendo deberes atrasados! ― Exclamó de forma despreocupada. ― ¿Quieres pasar? ― Y por defecto se hizo a un lado para dar paso a Sakura.

― ¡Lo siento si te he interrumpido! ― Quiso que su disculpa sonase lo más sincera posible, aunque verdaderamente lo era, pero la frecuencia en la que su voz se reprodujo fue quizá unas octavas más aguda de lo necesario, demasiado chillona.

― La verdad es que pensaba dejarlo ya y comer un poco... ― Se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado. ― ¿Quieres que te traiga algo a ti también?

Sakura enarcó una ceja, ¿Comer? ¿A esas horas de la madrugada? ¿Era eso saludable? No, definitivamente algo no iba demasiado bien con Yukito...

― No gracias, ya he cenado. ― Dijo demasiado nerviosa, cosa que no enmendó al captar la mirada de Yukito que claramente decía "Yo también he cenado". ― ¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡No es que esté diciendo que no esta bien comer cuando uno tiene hambre! ¡Sino lo contrario pienso que comer mucho denota salud! ― Repitió su tonta excusa de siempre por lo que su acompañante no pudo evitar reír para luego cambiar su semblante por uno más serio y decir:

― ¿Tú sabes de los déjà vu? ― Se llevó una mano a la cara en forma de 'C' como quien revela un secreto.

― ¿Dé-dé-déjà vu? ― Comenzó a temblar presa del pánico. ― ¿Por... por qué piensas eso? ― Consiguió hilar.

― Bueno, es sólo que siento que no es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa a estas horas de la mañana. ― Se lleva un dedo al labio con aire ausente. ― De hecho, es como si hubiese estado pasando esto mismo últimamente.

― ¡¿Oeeeeeeeee?! ― Colocó las manos sobre su rostro totalmente desmoralizada. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Yukito se estaba dando cuenta! Aunque no le culpaba de ello, y lo cierto es que le sabía mal por él pero... ¿Qué pensaría si le contaba lo que de verdad venía a hacer muchas de esas noches? ¿La miraría de la misma forma? ¿Pensaría que definitivamente estaba chiflada? Aunque de todas formas acabaría por darse cuenta de que algo no iba precisamente demasiado bien, mas aunque él fuese ingenuo un rato, no era tonto ni ciego, a pesar de que llevase gafas y fuese un poco despistado...

De pronto, una risa, que terminó por desconcertar a la pobre de Sakura, salió de los labios del compañero de su hermano.

― ¡Eso explicaría por qué últimamente estoy tan cansado!

― ¡Oeee! ― Al borde del ataque de nervios no pudo más que profesar las palabras clave ― ¡Yue-san regresa a tu forma original!

Dicho y hecho, pues de la nada surgió un círculo mágico así como dos inmensas alas blancas envolvieron el cuerpo de aquel que era denominado Yukito, que ya no era él, sino otro...

De todo aquel embrollo se manifestó una hermosa criatura de deslumbrante resplandor, un ángel... Yue, el otro ser de Yukito, dos partes de una sola mitad, la cara oculta tras el lado de la moneda. Aquel ser, por su parte, dirigió una mirada de expectación hacía su ama, bueno, digamos que toda la expectación que podía reflejar a base de su carencia emocional.

― Yue-san, quiero volar. ― Una frase tan sencilla y tan banal como aquella, pero sin duda alguna cargada de dobles intenciones. Yue, de lo contrario, decidió estudiarla de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno y más bien abstraído, hasta que se decantó por asentir en un gesto leve pero preciso. Sin nada que expresar, ya que él no era hombre de muchas palabras, Yue se inclinó sobre si para rodear a Sakura con sus gélidos, y sin duda alguna, protectores brazos.

Como si de un resorte se tratase, las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron de puro pavor. Aunque le gustaba aquello, las miles de sensaciones que le producían los brazos de su guardián con el más mínimo roce; Yue, aquel que la estrechaba contra si con tanta gentileza y dulzura, que pareciese que verdaderamente ella resultase ser el mayor de sus tesoros, la forma en la que cuidaba cada detalle con tal de que no recibiese ni la más leve contusión la hacía sentirse valorada, necesitada. Ella, por su lado, con tal de facilitar la tarea, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Yue; su piel, su cabello eran tan suaves...Su olor, su olor era...

De los labios de Sakura salió un gritito cuando sintió el sólo roce de su mejilla contra la ajena.

_Pero... ¿Qué está haciendo? _

Aquella misma pregunta invadió los pensamientos de Sakura justo antes de recibir una oleada de nuevas sensaciones que la dejó completamente extenuada... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo actuaba de aquella manera si no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así? ¿La estaba...? ¿...La estaba Yue abrazando?


	2. El batir de Alas

**Clasificación: **sigue siendo K, como en el resto de capítulos.

**Notas de Autor:** No tengo nada más que decir :/ nada más que si han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leerme. :D

* * *

**Capitulo II- El batir de Alas**

De los labios de Sakura salió un gritito cuando sintió el sólo roce de su mejilla contra la ajena.

_Pero... ¿Qué está haciendo? _

Aquella misma pregunta invadió los pensamientos de Sakura justo antes de recibir una oleada de nuevas sensaciones que la dejó completamente extenuada... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo actuaba de aquella manera si no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así? ¿La estaba...? ¿...La estaba Yue abrazando? No tardó en salir de su error cuando notó la mano de su guardián deslizarse tímidamente primero por su nuca y después tras su camiseta. En un principio, aquel contacto no hizo más que desconcertarla y provocarle una nueva oleada de aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar cuando atisbo que la única y verdadera intención de su amigo no era más que liberar un mechón de pelo que había quedado aprisionado bajo su pijama; no pudo evitarlo, se estremeció de pies a cabeza apunto de caer sobre sus rodillas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Pensó aún con aquella emoción de extremo júbilo recorriendo cada rincón de su ser.

Después, para rematar la faena, Yue se separó a penas unos centímetros de su maestra para terminar de acomodar su cabello ajeno a las reacciones que provocaba en su ama, aunque quizá no tanto. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, contempló por unos instantes, que a Sakura se le hicieron interminables, su "creación" inmerso en pensamientos propios. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Por qué demonios la miraba de esa forma? Fueron preguntas que rondaron por su loca cabecita antes de que un profundo y terrenal anhelo, la embargara casi por completo. ¿Qué pasaría si deslizaba su mano de los hombros de Yue hasta su rostro? ¿Se apartaría? o... ¿Se dejaría acariciar? No lo sabía con certeza, sin embargo albergaba la corazonada de que al aludido no le entusiasmaba demasiado ser tocado por los demás. No obstante, eso no le impedía desear de algún modo cerciorarse del tacto que albergaría su fina y tersa piel, sin embargo todo intento se vio frustrado cuando Yue la cargó y resguardó entre sus brazos con la misma delicadeza y dulzura con que la había "abrazado".

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yue era tan dulce con ella? ¿Por qué siempre se esmeraba en satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus deseos sin importar cuan caprichosos fueran? Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sakura, mas tenía la certeza de que simplemente se dedicaba a cumplir las ordenes de su "ama". Si definitivamente aquello sonaba muy a él... De todas formas... Aunque así fuese, ¿Por que la idea hacía que se sintiese decepcionado y ligeramente dolida? Sin más preámbulos abandonaron aquel recinto cerrando la puerta tras de sí en completo mutismo.

― Yue-san... ― Sakura alargó la mano con la intención de acariciar los cabellos de Yue, pero desistió en su empeño casi al instante, detalle que el susodicho no pasó por alto.

― ¿Umm? ― Musitó a modo de pregunta.

― No yo... ― Comenzó a murmurar, Sakura. ― No es nada. ― Negó con la cabeza casi pensando que aquello le añadiría más relevancia a sus palabras.

Por unos instantes, Yue, contempló el panorama para luego lanzar un suspiro resignado y agachar la cabeza levemente cual invitación.

Yue nunca solía dejar que nadie le manosease los cabellos, bueno, realmente trataba de eludir cualquier contacto físico que se profesara, incluso si este provenía de su buen amigo Keroberos, le desagradaba, le desagradaba de sobremanera. Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué consentía el tacto de Sakura? Y aún más, ¿Por qué le agradaba? ¿Eran diferentes las manos de Sakura de las de cualquier ser? ¿Sería por qué era su nueva maestra? No lo sabía con exactitud, simplemente se lo permitía porque ella era "especial".

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes contra si al percibir los primeros indicios del roce de su ama. En un principio las manos de Sakura se deslizaron con timidez tal si tratase hacer que Yue se acostumbrará a su contacto, después, con más soltura descendieron hasta la nuca, totalmente fascinada por aquella suavidad y aquel embriagador aroma que sin duda no provenía de este mundo ni ningún otro.

Por otro lado, la presión que ejercía la mandíbula de Yue se relajó un tanto; hacía mucho mucho tiempo que nadie le acariciaba de aquella forma, para ser más exactos, desde que el amo Clow murió trágica e irremediablemente. Desde entonces, había repudiado cualquier otro toque, o por lo menos hasta que la magia de Sakura penetró en todo resquicio de oscuridad, hasta que los brazos de aquella niña le habían estrechado en aquella ocasión, que temerosa de que su energía no se desvinculará de la llave le dijo que no soportaría no volver a verlo...

Porque, de alguna forma, Sakura se había abierto lugar en sus pensamientos, en su corazón... Había llenado de su pureza cada parte de su ser y le había salvado, salvado de la nada en la que un día se convirtió...

Un gemido casi inaudible se escapó de los labios de Yue cuando Sakura, accidentalmente, rozó la parte posterior de su oreja, siendo así que los ojos del aludido se abrieron casi de golpe. En un acto reflejo, Sakura retiró su mano. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Le había hecho daño? Al contemplarlo por el rabillo del ojo, percibió cierta alteración en la expresión habitual de Yue. Por un lado, su mirada vagaba de un punto a otro sin saber, aparentemente, donde fijarla. Por otro lado los labios de Yue se habían curvado hacía abajo más de lo habitual, y su ceño... Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, casi parecía reflejar cierta contrariedad y tal vez estaba algo... ¿Avergonzado? ¿Podía estar Yue avergonzado? Peor aún, ¿Se estaba mordiendo el labio? Sakura abrió y cerró los ojos un tanto perpleja pues su amigo presentaba una actitud algo desordenada y excepcionalmente fuera de lo casual.

Sin más, Yue flexionó sus rodillas para después impulsarse y aprovechar el curso del viento. Sus inmensas alas blancas se extendieron y embargaron de su pureza todo rastro de oscuridad. Un leve cosquilleo se hizo presente en la boca del estómago de Sakura, no le agradaba en exceso los despegues puesto que le proporcionaban una extraña sensación de vértigo. Así que, casi por inercia se aferró a la túnica de su guardián como quien se sostiene de un salvavidas. En ese preciso instante Yue, era su único medio de seguridad, su cinturón... Aunque en cierto modo le inquietaba un tanto el hecho de que su vida dependiese de alguien más, no estaba asustada, ni mucho menos, pues confiaba ciegamente en aquel que tantas veces la había proporcionado protección incluso cuando su vida pendía de un frágil hilo. Lo admiraba, definitivamente lo admiraba, siempre tan audaz y tenaz... Ella no era así, en muchas ocasiones había tenido tanto miedo que su cuerpo se había paralizado casi por completo, y no sólo eso sino que cuando la indecisión la abarcaba terminaba por derrumbarse y derramar gruesas lágrimas... Al contrario de Yue que nunca se paralizaba y siempre sabía que hacer y como actuar en cada momento, en comparación con él; se sentía tan débil y diminuta, ella que además era lenta, ella a la que nadie necesitaba a su lado... ¿Podría una persona tan insignificante aspirar a ser como él?

― Yue. ― Susurró

― ¿Umm?

― ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ― Suspiró ella mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yue.

―Y, ¿Tú? ― Preguntó él, cosa que Sakura contestó como si tratase de algo obvio:

―¡Porque somos amigos!

_Amigos, ¿Eh?_

Fue el pensamiento que se atravesó en algún lugar de la mente de Yue, Clow nunca le había dedicado tales palabras, aunque ello no le causaba resentimiento alguno mas estaba completamente seguro de que, de ser así, no habría sido de su total agrado... Si bien, era cierto que en boca de Sakura seguía sin verle la gracia al asunto, no obstante se lo perdonaba por la misma razón por la que toleraba su roce, porque al fin y al cabo era Sakura, la niña que reía y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pronunciaba su nombre en sus más remotos pensamientos, su dulce e inocente Sakura, pero después de todo SU Sakura. En cierto modo, él se sentía egoísta y otro tanto infantil, no obstante aun a conciencia de ello, seguía anhelando pensar que era SU Sakura y no le agradaba en absoluto la gente que giraba en su entorno, ni siquiera aquella niña de la cámara la cual la seguía día y noche, y mucho menos el enano ese del demonio que decía proceder de Hong Kong. Sabía cuan pueril sonarían esas palabras de haber sido pronunciadas pero el caso era que quería ser el único que albergase el privilegio de protegerla, el único al que recurriese en busca de ayuda.

¿Amigos? Él no tenía muy claro en que consistía aquella palabra, sin embargo consideraba a Keroberos y a Touya como sus amigos, no obstante, no veía por ningún lado a Sakura en aquella rara categoría, quería todo, todo de ella...

No era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella forma, sin embargo antaño supo como sobrellevarlo, como dominar a esa parte irracional que deseaba a aquella otra persona, no obstante con Sakura todo era distinto, distinto y aun más confuso, los deseos se anidaban en su interior presintiendo que algún día todo ello explotaría, explotaría irremediablemente. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar aquella catástrofe? ¿Arrancarse el corazón? No, eso no serviría. Se dijo a sí mismo, el corazón es un órgano que se limita a bombear sangre, los sentimientos nacen y se desarrollan a través de la mente, palabras como; amar de corazón, querer con todo el alma... Simplemente no existían. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le gustaba a su mente sufrir de aquella forma? Mostrarle todo cuanto ansiaba y después arrebatárselo, pareciese que el destino se burlará de él, que le escupiera en la cara diciendo: "No sólo no puedes tener a la mujer a la que amas, sino que también tendrás que verla con alguien más"

Los ojos de Sakura, vislumbraban casi hipnotizada la luna llena que se reflejaba en la inmensidad, las suaves nubes, las luces de las casas que a semejante distancia se asemejaban a diminutas hormigas, y después dirigió una última mirada a su guardián antes de que el sueño la reclamase.

_Mi querido, Yue..._

― Sakura... ― Se detuvo en cuanto contempló el relajado semblante de su dueña ― Quizá en otra ocasión...― Se dijo a si mismo para dar un cambio de sentido en su "ruta", eso si, tratando de no despertar a la pequeña.

Muy ciertamente, tanto ella como él sabían que si verdaderamente lo que Sakura quisiera, fuese simplemente "Volar" tan sólo habría de usar la carta The Fly, no obstante la niñita seguía recurriendo a él cada noche de insomnio. Y a él por su parte no parecía molestarle en absoluto, el único y más trascendental problema era que su otra mitad, se resentía, ¡Tan molesto como de costumbre! Torció el gesto mientras recordaba el espantoso y perturbador sueño que había tenido la noche de ayer por culpa de Yukito, bueno, al meditar un tanto la idea de caminar de la mano de Touya por la playa tampoco podía resultar tan horrible, pero sin duda no era uno de sus mayores afanes...

_Apresúrate y confiésale tus sentimientos de una vez, o si no..._

O si no acabaría por perder la cabeza y/o desarrollar algún tipo de extraña atracción hacía el hermano de Sakura. Yue quiso morderse la lengua al pensar que precisamente él no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada, pero... Después de todo, su situación era diferente, más crítica... Mas sabía que en cuanto a los sentimientos que albergaba por Sakura, había de ser cuando menos, prudente, o por lo menos si no si no deseaba que estos supusieran un impedimento para su ama. Ya que, después de todo se había percatado de que él no era la persona idónea para Sakura, no era en quien pensaba casi a diario, y mucho menos el rostro que imaginaba tras el espejo y al que le dedicaba sus mejores sonrisas.

Yue, bufó mientras se dijo a su mismo lo fastidioso que resultaba albergar una doble personalidad con sentimientos por separado. ¿Qué pasaría si los sentimientos de Yukito lograban confundirlo o viceversa? ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Podría enamorarse accidentalmente de Touya? No, de ser así seguramente ya lo habría hecho... Por otro lado, su otra mitad era más dependiente de él, ¿Desarrollaría Yukito aquellos sentimiento hacía Sakura? No, definitivamente aquella era una idea que prefirió desechar al instante, pues sentirse amenazado por si mismo le resultaba harto fútil.

_«Algún día hallarás a la persona más importante para ti, Yue, hasta entonces se fuerte.»_

Le había dicho Clow en cierta ocasión, ¿Pero a qué demonios querría referirse? ¿Por qué Clow nunca hablaba claro? ¿Era Sakura su "persona más importante"? Y si así era... ¿Por qué sentía aquel profundo desazón? Yue frunció el ceño; Clow nunca hizo alusión alguna de que sus sentimientos fuesen a ser correspondidos. Y hablaba de su Clow, no de aquella burda imitación que se hacía llamar "Eriol". ¿Significaba aquello que su existencia estaba condenada? Condenado a vagar en la indecisión y sin amor, sentimientos sometidos...

"Se fuerte", le dijo su antiguo maestro, quizás, solo quizás el verdadero significado oculto tras aquellas palabras era que había de ser fuerte y resistir cuantos latigazos le propinará el cruel y frío destino. Albergar el suficiente coraje como para desear la felicidad de Sakura aún si ello condicionaba la suya...

― Clow-san... ― Dirigió una mirada significativa a la luna llena, único confidente de su inmensa soledad.― No entiendo nada...

Por el momento, prefirió volver a dejar aparcados aquellos pensamientos cuando se dispuso a improvisar un aterrizaje en la parte trasera de la casa Kinomoto.

―Yue... ― Sakura Entornó los ojos, ojos que se cerraron casi al instante, después su respiración volvió a tornarse acompasada.

Fue a dar un segundo salto pero su intento se vio frustrado al sentir la presencia de alguien más, ¿Quién era y por qué no lo había detectado al instante? Pensó mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y preparaba para repeler y lanzar cualquier contraataque, cosa que nunca sucedió.

―Bienvenido. ― Salió de su escondite. ― Te estaba esperando.


	3. Los sentimientos de Yue

Bueno gente! Este ya viene siendo el último capitulo :D que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo III- Los sentimientos de Yue**

―Bienvenido. ― Salió de su escondite. ― Te estaba esperando.

― ¿Touya? ― Los músculos de Yue se relajaron con semejante declaración, eso sí, hasta que reparó en sus palabras. ¿Le estaba esperando a él? ¿Por qué?

―Así que, después de todo era cierto... ― Se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

―¿Umm?

― Verás, es que no hace mucho Yukito me contó a cerca de un 'peculiar' sueño en el cual Sakura acudía a su casa noche tras noche. ― Sentenció Touya de brazos cruzados, sus ojos reflejaban la hostilidad de quien desconfía.

― No es un sueño...

― ¿Qué se supone que pretendes con Sakura TODAS las malditas noches? ― Lanzó una ofensiva, Touya. Yue no sabía muy bien por qué, pero en ese momento las palabras provenientes de aquel hermano mayor parecían tacharlo de un monstruo abominable y despreciable... De alguna forma se sintió amenazado, tal si de un momento a otro el puño de Touya fuese a salir disparado hacia su rostro. Entonces, creyó entender la situación que se filtraba en su entorno,

_¿Acaso Touya cree que yo...? _

Él sólo pensarlo hizo que cada fibra de su ser se resintiera hasta el punto de sentirse arder en el mismísimo infierno. Sucesivamente tuvo que morderse la lengua tal si de aquella forma acallase las palabras envenenadas que luchaban por pronunciarse, mas bien sabía desde el lado de la experiencia que sus palabras no siempre eran bien recibidas por sus oyentes, porque no se andaba con rodeos en sus divagaciones, porque no guardaba resentimiento alguno ni disfrazaba sus intenciones y precisamente por ello mismo eran tan crudas...

―Nunca le pondría una mano encima. ― Quiso omitir un, "a menos que ella así lo deseará". Touya, por su parte, aunque percibió cierto deje de amenaza en la voz de Yue, suspiró aliviado. Muy en el fondo no consideraba que Yue fuese dañino, en ningún sentido de la palabra, para su querida hermanita, no obstante era su hermano mayor y había de obrar como tal.

―Lo sé En ese instante, Sakura se revolvió en brazos de Yue, tal si la inquietud de su guardián perturbará sus sueños, mientras que acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de él de forma que su nariz le provocó un cosquilleo en la clavícula. Yue, por su parte, con toda la delicadeza de la que disponía, trató de acoplar a la pequeña con tal de que su cuerpo no se resintiera más de lo que debiera. Allí dormida entre sus brazos, su rostro reflejaba una angelical e inusual felicidad, una felicidad de la que sin saber muy bien por qué, Yue siempre terminaba contagiándose... Ella era tan virginal y tan noble que se le asemejaba a un astro, cercana cual espejismo pero a millones de años luz de tan siquiera su roce, casi como si jamás pudiese alcanzarla, como si no pudiese más que aspirar a morir entre las espinas de que aquella rosa de inigualable belleza, condenado a mirar hacía la oscuridad. Para alguien como él, cuyos ojos se habían acostumbrado a atisbar la penumbra, Sakura era un haz de luz cegador que a duras penas podía reflejar, la pureza que emanaba le cegaba y le impedía abrir los ojos, demasiado bueno como para ser real, demasiado buena para él. Aun así, se permitía el lujo de ser un tanto egoísta y seguir deseándola, anhelando que fuera completamente suya, porque quizá necesitaba creer que así era.

Había días, en que ansiaba que ella desapareciera, que desapareciera de su vida, que lo odiase y repudiase, porque temía que la oscuridad que se había acomodado en su corazón corrompiera a aquella dulce niña bañada en luz; estar con él le perjudicaba, mezclarse con un ser tan ruin y vano como él... No obstante, la dulzura de Sakura era sobrenatural, pues insistía en estrechar lazos con él, con alguien con una existencia tan lóbrega como era la suya, con alguien que había dejado de vivir desde el mismo instante en el que fue abandonado, quebrado y reducido a la nada... Aún así, de alguna forma, Sakura había ido recogiendo cada pedazo de su alma rota y poco a poco y a duras penas lo reconstruía y llenaba de una dulzura irracional, no obstante, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias? ¿Para qué quería sanarlo para después volver a quebrarlo?

Muy en el fondo, Yue sabía que no podría resistir otro rechazo, que no podría soportar ser de nuevo abandonado. ¡No podía! Se rompería en mil pedazos... Y por eso, y por eso la odiaba, la odiaba porque era consciente de que iba a suponer su final, porque a pesar de que aún no se había recompuesto y de sus sangrantes heridas, ella le arrebataba todo de si, reclamaba cada parte de su ser y sabía que si no se detenía, Sakura acabaría llevándose consigo todo de él, lo absorbía sin compasión alguna y después lo dejaba completamente vacío, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar querer entregarle todo a aquel ser que le había devuelto la vida...

― Esa mirada... ― Comenzó a decir Touya. ― Estás... Estás enamorado de mi hermana. ― Más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

_¿Enamorado? _

Aquella palabra dio vueltas en su cabeza tratando de buscarle algún significado, ¿Lo estaba? ¿Estaba Yue enamorado?

―Sí, lo estás... ― Afirmó él. ― Pero... ¿De verdad estás enamorado de ella? ― Ante semejante pregunta Yue no pudo más que apartar la mirada, gesto no muy común en él pero que Touya dio por respuesta al enigma. ― Dime una cosa, Yue...

― ¿Umm?

― ¿Estás enamorado de ella por qué es tu ama? ― Inquirió Touya, a Yue no le estaba agradando en absoluto el giro que había tomado aquel interrogatorio. ― Dime, Yue, ¿Te hubieses enamorado de mí de haber sido tu maestro? ― Pronunció Touya sin reparar en las repercusiones que traerían consigo aquellas palabras. Empezando por escrutinio de arriba abajo que Yue le dedico junto a una mirada más bien escéptica y algo irónica, que terminaron por incomodar al hermano.

―Je... ― Se dieron los indicios de una risa en la expresión de Yue, aquella pregunta definitivamente le había resultado cómica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos contradictorios que le provocaba tener una doble personalidad que si albergaba cierto favoritismo con aquel individuo. ― Quién sabe... ― Arrastró las palabras a concienca, un escalofrío sacudió a Touya, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso Yue estaba flirteando con él? O, ¿Sólo se divertía a su costa? A pesar de que aquel chico no quedó muy satisfecho con dicha respuesta, decidió dejar, por su propia salud, el tema a un lado.

― De todas formas... ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus sentimientos? ― Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar su seriedad y dignidad.

― Nada.

― ¿Nada?

― Nada. ― Concretó él. ― No haré nada que Sakura no desee... ― Aquellas palabras, produjeron una sonrisa por parte de Touya.

― De todas formas... Sakura morirá algún día, lo sabes. ¿Verdad? ― Quiso sonar con aire de reproche, pero en cierto modo estaba preocupado por Yue, por sus sentimientos y en como repercutirían cuando viese morir a la persona a la cual amaba. El ángel, por su parte, bufó.

― También tú morirás. ― Dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa, y así Touya recibió su dosis, un pinchazo de dolor... Pues ni siquiera tardó un instante en advertir a que y a quién iban dirigidas aquellas palabras. ― ¿Qué piensas hacer con Yukito? ― Aquella pregunta descolocó por completo a su interlocutor.

De una forma u otra, Yue acaba de tergiversar las tornas y tocado la fibra más sensible de Touya. Yue no se andaba con chiquitas, jugaba fuerte y, ¡Vaya si lo hacía! Acababa de realizar una jugada maestra, un jaque mate al rey con la simpleza y serenidad en la que uno da los buenos días. Siguieron de esos treces durante lo que transcurrió aquel valioso tiempo, lanzándose entre ellos los indicios de lo que eran unas cuantas pullas, hasta que, Yue decidió que había de resguardar a Sakura bajo la protección de su cuarto.

Una vez dentro, tal como pudo, Yue acomodó a Sakura en la cama y la arropó dispuesto a retornar cuanto antes a su morada, pero fue interrumpido.

―Yue... ― Volvió a susurrar la niñita, con la única diferencia de que en aquella ocasión lo había hecho entre sueños.

El susodicho, por su parte prevaleció allí parado, sin saber que hacer mientras un extraño sentimiento comenzó a brotar, algo se movió dentro de si, había dicho su nombre no el de su madre o su hermano, siquiera el de aquel niño de Hong Kong. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía lo iluso que resultaba por su parte el ilusionarse por algo tan estúpido, no obstante, no podía evitarlo ni aunque quisiera. Estaba feliz, ¿Cómo parar aquella calidez que emanaba de su pecho? Así y sin más, por primera vez en su vida, de los labios de Yue surgió una sonrisa, quizá algo oxidada, pero sincera y de todo corazón.

¿Estaba enamorado? Sí, sí lo estaba, amaba a esa niña de una forma desmedida e irracional, aquel amor surgía desde sus más profundas entrañas. Sabía que había oscuridad en su interior, pero a su vez sentía como todas aquellas barreras que había colocado estratégicamente a su alrededor, se desmoronaban, estaba condenado, malditamente condenado, puesto que se estaba precipitando por un precipicio sin alas, ni paracaídas que valiese, así que cuando se desmoronase de aquella nube no habría quien pudiese recoger sus desechos pedazos.

―Dulces sueños, Sakura. ― Citó una frase que en una ocasión escuchó de los labios del padre de Sakura y acto seguido depositó un beso en la frente de Sakura.

* * *

Hello! Aunque más bien sería goodbay! Bueno, sólo quería agradecerles a los que hayan llegado hasta este capítulo, lo cual ya es un placer para mí! Espero que les haya gustado y apasionado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Muchas gracias

Y por último una mención especial hacía mi querida** DaekSong** xx


End file.
